


Detective Cavendish

by MistTheKitty



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistTheKitty/pseuds/MistTheKitty
Summary: After Akko Kagari's death, Diana is completely devastated. Perhaps devastated was an understatement. She jumps on the case when a murder investigation pops up and it was much similar to Akko's, Will she possibly find the murderer? And.. What's with that disturbing cycle?
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So, This is my first time writing a fanfic (And it's probably noticeable), But I loved this anime so much and I've wanted to do this idea for a while, I only had the confidence to do it and actually release it now. I tried my best, But i can't promise it being great lmao Anyways, Enjoy this AU.

“Diana..!”  
Akko whined, Causing Diana to look up from her book and across their lunch table. She was met with Akko pouting, That usual gleam of determination in her eyes.  
No doubt scheming something.  
  
Truth be told; The red team, The blue team and the green team have been eating lunch together ever since the Missile crisis. They had called themselves the new nine witches (Which they all had agreed on, Bar Diana - Who thought the name was a little vague and just copying. But of course, They expected this from the blonde witch.)  
  
“Yes, Atsuko?”  
  
“You promised!”  
Akko crosses her arms, Diana gives her a blank stare.  
  
“..Promised what, Exactly?”  
  
This causes an exaggerated groan from all of the teams, All while Amanda snatched the book from her. Diana sprung to snatch it back, But her two best friends grabbed her shoulders and sat her back down.  
  
“You said you would at LEAST try to talk to us today and not read your boring little..! Whatever you’re reading!”  
  
Diana was about to nod and agree, Only to stop in her tracks.  
Wait a damn second, When did she agree to that?  
She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.  
  
“I did no such thing. Now I demand for my book back!”  
She went to grab it again, But she was just too slow. Amanda jerked it away.  
  
“Not happening, Cavendish!”  
Amanda smirked.  
“Maybe you didn’t agree to it, But we all did. You’re going to sit and have a conversation.”  
  
“No.”  
The reply was short and simple. She got up out of her seat, Pinched Amanda by the ear, and snatched her book back. She smirks at her small success and walks off, Hannah and Barbara spring to go after her.  
  
In all honesty, Diana wasn’t ignoring the group just because she had wanted to. No, Not at all.  
Diana wasn’t talking because she had managed to fall for the school dunce, Atsuko Kagari.  
At this point, Falling was an understatement, She was completely and utterly head over heels for the girl, And was having a hard time controlling it.  
What if she were to slip up and it became noticeable? _Diana Cavendish_ , Descendant of Beatrix Cavendish, Top student at Luna Nova and straight A’s in everything, _Falling for the one witch in the school who couldn’t even fly around completely on her broom yet?_  
Preposterous.   
  
Her thoughts are interrupted with a tap on the shoulder, causing her to jump and look at the person who had done it. 

She relaxed when she saw it was just Hannah and Barbra.  
  
“Hey..”  
Hannah starts, But is cut off before she can finish that sentence by Barbara.  
  
“We noticed how much you’ve become distracted lately and want to know who your crush is.”  
  
“You can’t just flat out ask who she likes!”  
Hannah scolded, She flicked Barbra in the forehead, Which causes her to get a pure look of betrayal from the black haired witch.  
  
Diana only smiles a little at the two’s bantering.  
“It’s nice of you girls to be worried, But I assure you I'm fine. And no, I am not entangled with anybody currently.”  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Diana smiles, Thinking back on the memory as tears fill her eyes.  
  
Atsuko’s funeral had not been an easy one to attend, Watching her wife being lowered into the ground had pulled at her heartstrings as she cried weakly into her hands, As the new nine witches went down to eight.  
  
They had tried their best to comfort Diana, But to no avail.  
  
This was months ago, However, And now Detective Cavendish was going to find out who had mangled her wife. The police had shut it down as a suicide after 3 months.

**_They knew damn well a person couldn’t cut themselves open, trail their guts out, cut their hand off (along with having it sickeningly shoved into her mouth with blood trailing everywhere) and stab themselves in the chest 7 times._ **

The most disturbing part was how horrifyingly wide Akko's eyes were when Diana had found her like that; Along with her bruised face and missing feet. It was something straight from a horror film; And Diana was positive she would catch the criminal who had done it.  
  
_Those lazy bastards.._ She thought to herself as she downs another glass of coke.

She couldn't drink, Not tonight.

A death case popped up lately, and the person was killed the exact same way Akko had been. Her boss had ordered her onto the case by tomorrow morning; Though she wasn't quite confident her stomach would be able to see another mangled body like that.

She refused to let that stop her.

She had to be smart about this if she was going to catch them, But she would make sure one thing was for certain; Akko's death would not be shut down like this.

And so, With this, She got up and grabbed her keys.

This was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Diana was speeding down the road in her car, Past the speed limit. It was late - Roughly 2 A.M to her guesses. She wasn’t sure, She lost track after 10. It had been about 3 hours since she first left the bar and gotten into her car, and she knew exactly where she was headed, despite being told not to yet. Her gun and badge packed into her belt and ready to be pulled any second at this point. After all, Why should she risk letting her guard down? She was after a murderer.

_ I know I was told to wait until morning, But i simply refuse to let this go on. Not when Akko’s possible killer is still out there right now tearing people limb to limb. _

_ It was grousim. _

_ I took a look over their file; Adam Waterstone, His street name is Arrow. He’s tall, Dark hair, scar on his left eye, slightly stubbly beard and has done other stuff rather than just slaughter. _

  
  


_ He was a rapist. More than likely the bruises that were on Akko’s face were from him - If Akko had tried to stop him and didn’t have her wand on her, Of course he would have reacted violently. _

Diana clenched the steering wheel as she started to lose her patience at the thought, How DARE he do that to her innocent loving wife. The brunette did nothing but try to make kids happy, She had successfully become a performer and was performing all over the world. It prevented Diana from seeing her a lot but that happy grin she saw when the brunette was bouncing up the pathway to their home after a long month away always made up for it.

**He** stole that from Diana. 

**He** mangled then raped her wife and left her there to rot.

**He** took away her happiness.

Atsuko didn’t deserve what happened to her, and Diana was going to make damn sure she got justice for her wife. 

She made a sharp turn and followed the navigator into a large forest area, She sped up the car. 

After around 40 minutes, She came to a stop at an old abandoned building. Gun in hand, She got out of the car and kicked the door open, Only to be hit from behind and knocked unconscious, Falling to a hard wooden floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Okay, Fine.. So maybe I have gotten a small sense of emotions for someone.”   
Diana shamefully admitted, Looking down and scrunching up her nose in concentration.

This got a gasped reaction from Hannah and Barbara.   
  
“ **WHO?!** Is he nice?? Does he live close to here? What does he look like? What's his name?”   
Both started to ramble, But were stopped by Diana’s annoyed glare.

Diana sighed.

“She. And.. They’re at our usual table, That’s all I'm saying. Figure out the rest yourselves.”

“Don’t be that way Diana!”   
Barbara whined, Hannah nodded in agreement.   
  
“Yeah! At least let us guess.”   
  
Diana put a hand to her chin, As if weighing out her options. She reluctantly agreed with a small nod.

“Okay, Fine.”

Barbara and Hannah drag Diana off to a different table (Much to Diana’s disliking) and sat her down. They had a clear view of the other witches here.

Diana rolled her eyes and set her books down.

“Okay.. So we already know it’s not Lotte. You said she was a little too quiet one time. And Sucy scares you. So that leaves us either Constanze, Jasminka, Amanda, Or Akko.”   
Hannah declared with a bright smirk.

_ Maybe this was a bad idea after all. _

Barbara looks at Diana.   
“Jasminka?”   
  
“No.”   
Diana folded her arms.

“Jasminka?”   
Hannah piped up, Diana shook her head.

“Oo, What about Amanda?”

Barbara waggled her eyebrows and smiled

“I didn’t think you were the redhead type but so be it!”   
Barbara put her arm around Diana playfully. Diana shrugged it off   
  
“Absolutely not!”   
Diana scrunched up her nose in distaste.

Hannah’s face went blank.

“Then that means..- No. No there’s no way! YOU! And AKKO?”   
  
“Keep it down!”   
  
“Sorry!”   
  
Hannah grumbled and the two girls looked at the japanese witch.

“It’s definitely not for her brains.”   
  
Barbara nodded in agreement

“Or her magic. Personality, Maybe?”   
  
“No. There’s gotta be more than just that. Maybe Diana has a thing for asians!”   
  
Barbara smacked Hannah in the shoulder.   
“That’s racist!”   
  


“No it isn’t!!”   
Hannah looked at Diana

“Wait, Is having a kink racist?”

Said witch was bouncing up to the table with that same grin that made Diana’s heart do laps and threaten to leap out of her chest.

Of course when she looked back, Hannah and Barbara were already half way out of the canteen looking back with those shit eating grins. Curse them.

“Hey! Diana~!”   
Akko claimed the spot just in front of Diana as her grin grew even wider, She grabbed Diana’s hands.

“I was just wondering, How come you’re over here today?”   
  
_ Think of something. Quick. Right now.   
_   
“Uhh.. Perhaps i was feeling a little under the weather today.”   
Diana tried to quiet down the thumping in her chest. Any louder and she was more than sure Akko would have heard it.

“Oh, Okay! Did you eat something that didn’t agree with you? Or maybe a high temperature? Oh, Oh! Do you have the flu?? Let me take care of you, Pleaaaase!”   
  
Before Diana could protest, A hand was slapped to her forehead to check her body temperature. Akko frowned and pulled it away.

“You feel fine, Dia.”

Diana’s face was now a deep red.

_Dia? Since when did she start calling me that??_

“Yes. Well, it seems you're right. I have to get to my dorm room now, Akko. It was pleasant seeing you.”   
  
Akko was about to protest, But Diana picked up her books and took her leave.

  
  
  


Maybe one day she would confess to Akko, But not yet.


End file.
